


Welcome to The Pretty Committee

by ItzDT



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Multi, Story, Textfic, YouTubers - Freeform, chatfic, groupchat, mcyt - Freeform, they need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDT/pseuds/ItzDT
Summary: GCs for the win amirite?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 205





	1. welcome welcome hi and hello

ahaha wlecome to my chat fic

im making up the plot as i go along

lol always a good idea right?

.

.

.

right?

read


	2. ofcourseivemetjared: literally shut up tommy no one cares

_ NotChild added tubboat, TheBloodGod, ofcourseivemetjared, + 1 other to pls halp (Today at 2:11 PM) _

TheBloodGod: tommy what are you even doing

NotChild: i need help with school bitch

ofcourseivemetjared: that sounds like a you problem

tubboat: i'll help you with school tommy

NotChild: you need help with school too tubbo

tubboat: i-

TheBloodGod: im literally leaving

_ TheBloodGod left pls halp (Today at 2:13 PM) _

_ Dadza added TheBloodGod to pls halp (Today at 2:13 PM) _

TheBloodGod: phil whyyy

Dadza: be nice you live in the same house as these people

TheBloodGod: not by choice

tubboat: i dont live in the same house as any of you

NotChild: tubbo is more my brother than any of you will ever be

tubboat: yay! :D

ofcourseivemetjared: literally shut up tommy no one cares.

NotChild: literally shut up wilbur or ill tell everyone you have the hots for jared

ofcourseivemetjared: stupid bitch im literally gonna kill you

Dadza: do it outside please

Dadza: i just got new carpet down

ofcourseivemetjared: of course dadza

NotChild: shut up favorite child

TheBloodGod: phil why did you drag me back into this?

Dadza: family bonding

TheBloodGod: family bonding isn’t having to listen to your dumb brothers argue about-

TheBloodGod: whatever it is they’re arguing about

tubboat: wilburs trying to convince tommy hes not gay

Dadza: by trying to kill him?

tubboat: i guess??

TheBloodGod: im going back to bed

TheChild: nonono pls techno youre the smartest one here-

TheChild: WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY NAME!?

ofcourseivemetjared: serves you right you little twerp

TheBloodGod: literally we’re all in the same house-

tubboat: im not

NotChild: yeah tubbos not

ofcourseivemetjared: can i go now pls

TheBloodGod: if i have to stay here so do you

ofcourseivemetjared: fuck


	3. TheBloodGod: A =  ½ (b1 + b2)h, tommy

_Today at 11:47 AM._

NotChild: so is anyone gonna help me with school or what

Dadza: okay tommy what is it

NotChild: okay so its like

NotChild: A trapezoid has an area of 108 in^2. The smaller base is 4 in and the height is 8 in. What is the larger base of the trapezoid?

Dadza: great question

Dadza: ask wil

NotChild: @ofcourseivemetjared dadza told me to ask you

ofcourseivemetjared: im literally in class right now

NotChild: nice try bitch its satruday

TheBloodGod: Saturday*

ofcourseivemetjared: haha illiterate

NotChild: haha terrible liar

ofcourseivemetjared: shut up minor

TheBloodGod: A = ½ (b1 + b2)h, tommy

NotChild: what the fuck

TheBloodGod: area = one half the base x height

TheBloodGod: so if the trapezoid has two bases, that’s where we get b1 and b2

TheBloodGod: 108 = ½ (4+ b2) x 18

TheBloodGod: 108 = 9 (4 + b2)

TheBloodGod: 108/9 = 9 (4 + b2)/9

TheBloodGod: and you can cross out both the 9s in the second fraction

TheBloodGod: 12 = 4 + b2

TheBloodGod: subtract 4 from both sides

TheBloodGod: and 8 = b2, so the answer is 8in

NotChild: …

ofcourseivemetjared: you should be professor

TheBloodGod: or maybe tommy should pay more attention in class

NotChild: hey its not my fault, mr. stick-in-the-mud is an awful teacher

TheBloodGod: who?

NotChild: mr. staple

TheBloodGod: fair. he sucks at teaching

NotChild: techno will you be my teacher

TheBloodGod: absolutely not

tubboat: hey guys what did i miss

NotChild: tubbo i got the answer to the last question for geometry hw

tubboat: OMG REALLY!?!

NotChild: YEEEAAAHH BITCH LETS GO

tubboat: I DONT HAVE TO FAIL HIGH SCHOOL

Dadza: oh to be young again

TheBloodGod: literally high school sucked id give anything _not_ to go back

ofcourseivemetjared: im surprised i made it into college tbh

TheBloodGod: youre not the only one

_TheBloodGod added yourdreamcometrue, Sam, + ImKingMF to pls halp (Today at 1:24 PM)_

NotChild: who are these bitches

yourdreamcometrue: im offended tommy

NotChild: oh its piss baby

ImKingMF: sam why are you the only one with a normal name

Sam: idk because i couldnt think of anything else

ImKingMF: fair. can i help u choose a name

Sam: sure

yourdreamcometrue: tommys so mean :’(

NotChild: youre literally an adult grow up

tubboat: hi dream

yourdreamcometrue: be more like tubbo tommy. hes nice

tubboat: aww ty dream

yourdreamcometrue: this is y ur my favorite

NotChild: oi back off bitch

NotChilld: tubbos _my_ favorite

ImKingMF: _**Replying to Sam:**_ _sure ----_ > imawesam?

Sam: ehhhh...

ofcourseivemetjared: ew why is eret here

ImKingMF: ew why is wilbur here

ofcourseivemetjared: lol hey hottie

ImKingMF: hi qt i missed u

ofcourseivemetjared: missed u 2. Ily no homo

ImKingMF: ily 2 no homo

Sam: i feel forgotten

TheBloodGod: i literally added 3 people and i missed 24 notifs. what happened

Sam: i was forgotten

TheBloodGod: why did you guys forget sam?

ImKingMF: what?

ImKingMF: oh right sam

Sam: T^T

Sam: hello again

ImKingMF: is it okay if i invite some people

TheBloodGod: sure

Sam: _forgotten again-_

NotChild: _ **Replying to TheBloodGod:**_ _i literally added 3 people and i missed 24 notifs. what happened ----_ > thats literally nothing, once i put my phone down to go take a piss and id missed 564 messages.

TheBloodGod: what group chats are you in?

NotChild: pogchamp ones


	4. ofcourseivemetjared changed chat name to The Pretty Committee

_ImKingMF added FIRE, sanity100, + imnotafurrybitch to pls halp (Today at 1:27 PM)  
_

tubboat: more peepl!

FIRE: question mark?

sanity100: SAPNAP

FIRE: yes?

sanity100: ITS KARL

FIRE: OMG KARL BBY

imnotafurrybitch: oh no-

ImKingMF: welcome to the group chat

sanity100: why is it called pls halp

TheBloodGod: tommy needed help with school

NotChild: bullshit

NotChild: smart people don’t need help with school

ofcourseivemetjared: okay tommy

ofcourseivemetjared: OMG

ofcourseivemetjared: FUNDY MY SON

imnotafurrybitch: why-

ofcourseivemetjared: IVE MISSED YOU

imnotafurrybitch: you literally saw me two hours ago

ofcourseivemetjared: two hours too long

sanity100: sapnap kiss me

FIRE: ofc bby <3

Sam: literally someone remember me pls

imnotafurrybitch: im literally leaving

_imnotafurrybitch left pls halp (Today at 1:31 PM)_

_Dadza left pls halp (Today at 1:31 PM)_

_ofcourseivemetjared added imnotafurrybitch (Today at 1:31 PM)_

ofcourseivemetjared: dont leev meh son :’(

yourdreamcometrue: SAPNAP WHERE’S GEORGE

FIRE: idk probably sleeping

_Private message between Dadza + TheBloodGod (Today at 1:34 PM)_

TheBloodGod: you good phil?

Dadza: yeh

Dadza: kinda figured i’d leave you and your friends alone

TheBloodGod: i mean

TheBloodGod: you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to

Dadza: it’s not just that XD

Dadza: it was making my phone laggy.

TheBloodGod: lol fair

TheBloodGod: just wanted to check on ya

Dadza: im all good kid

Dadza: ty

TheBloodGod: np

_pls halp (Today at 1:35 PM)_

sanity100: sap is quackity here

FIRE: no i dont think so

sanity100: sigh i want quackity

NotChild: your both so needy

_NotChild added DrugLord to pls halp (Today at 1:36)_

DrugLord: …

DrugLord: hello?

FIRE: QUAckiTY

sanity100: hey hot stuff we missed u

DrugLord: wtf

FIRE: its karl and sapnap

DrugLord: OMG HI BAES

sanity100: tommy youre the second best

NotChild: why second

sanity100: sap and quackity are 1st

NotChild: fair enough

ofcourseivemetjared: wait-

ofcourseivemetjred: what’s this?

ofcourseivemetjared: tommys being reasonable?

NotChild: shut up bitch

tubboat: tommy can i come over to your house today

NotChild: ofc

tubboat: yay ty tommy

NotChild: sure thing big man

_yourdreamcometrue added goggles + ranboop to pls halp (Today at 1:39)_

NotChild: wtf dream

goggles: wat-

yourdreamcometrue: GEORGE!

goggles: DREAM!

FIRE: GEORGE!

goggles: SAPNAP!

ranboop: uhm-

tubboat: hi george

goggles: what’s up tub

TheBloodGod: we just got liek

TheBloodGod: 3 new people. smh

_ofcourseivemetjared changed chat name to The Pretty Committee (Today at 1:42)_

NotChild: the pretty committee-

NotChild: what the fuq wil?

ofcourseivemetjared: hush

_ofcourseivemetjared changed the chat profile picture (Today at 1:43)_

tubboat: wait what’s that picture?

NotChild: NOTHING NOTHING-

_NotChild changed the chat profile picture (Today at 1:44)_

NotChild: WHAT THE FUQ WIL

ofcourseivemetjared: what

DrugLord: my virgin eyes

imnotafurrybitch: youre literally in a threesome

FIRE: hey das my fiance dont be mean to him

sanity100: yeah stfu fundy

imnotafurrybitch: ;-;

ranboop: what- is going on?-

yourdreamcometrue: a bunch of adults and children talking like civilized people, thats whats going on

ranboop: really cause the last 5 minutes of reading 85% of chat history says very differently

TheBloodGod: i like this kid. who inv him?

NotChild: me

yourdreamcometrue: shut the hell your mouth you did not

yourdreamcometrue: **_Replying to TheBloodGod:_ ** _i like this kid. who inv him? -----_ > i did

TheBloodGod: pog

_Private message between tubboat + NotChild (Today at 1:50 PM)_

tubboat: tommy

tubboat: tommy i need help

tubboat: tommy please

tubboat: tommy its an emergency

NotChild: OH MY FUCKING SHIT TUBBO ARE YOU OKAY!?

NotChild: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?

tubboat: i got stuck in your bathroom-

NotChild: you-

NotChild: you got stuck

NotChild: in my fuckin bathroom?

tubboat: yes

NotChild: …

tubboat: pls help tommy

NotChild: you literally scared the shit out of me why the hell should i help you

_The Pretty Committee (Today at 2:01 PM)_

NotChild: will someone go get tubbo out of the bathroom

ofcourseivemetjared: literally what the hell

NotChild: he accidentally locked himself in the bathroom

tubboat: pls help-

yourdreamcometrue: its okay tubbo i’ll get you out of the bathroom

NotChild: on second thought

NotChild: ive got it

yourdreamcometrue: jealous question mark?

NotChild: ofc not

NotChild: hes _my_ best friend so ill do it

TheBloodGod: *cough cough* clingy *cough cough*

NotChild: :middle_finger_yellow:

TheBloodGod: showing your IQ oorrr??

goggles: why are notifs for these always so loud

yourdreamcometrue: gogyyy

goggles: wat

yourdreamcometrue: kiss me

goggles: no i dont have to do that-

FIRE: ill protect you gogy

sanity100: as will i and alex

DrugLord: i never agreed to anything

DrugLord: but ill do it because i love karl and sap

sanity100: ty bby <3

FIRE: quackity im gonna kiss you when were done saving gogy

yourdreamcometrue: ):

yourdreamcometrue: literally sap gets two hot guys why cant i just have one

FIRE: wait he has a point-

goggles: sap if you give me over to him im literally gonna tear your limbs off

sanity100: hey dont threaten my waifu

goggles: shut up karl

DrugLord: hey man back off mah baes

_ofcourseivemetjared added MrPresident, goodmuffin, + badmuffin to The Pretty Committee (Today at 2:09 PM)_

Sam: literally karl and alex and sap aboutta finna get married

MrPresident: what-

DrugLord: wil why the fuq did you add schlatt

ofcourseivemetjared: hes hot

MrPresident: ofc i am. now y am i here

goodmuffin: **_Replying to DrugLord:_ ** _wil why the fuq did you add schlatt ----_ > language!

DrugLord: omg bad! gib me kith

badmuffin: ahem.

FIRE: ahem-

sanity100: ahem!

DrugLord: salud

Sam: what-

MrPresident: i love how no one answered my question

Sam: feeling ignored?

Sam: get used to it

MrPresident: thats sad

MrPresident: bro i cant be sad rn ill get drunk

_MrPresident left The Pretty Committee (Today at 2:11 PM)_

_ofcourseivemetjared added MrPresident to The Pretty Committee (Today at 2:11 PM)_

ofcourseivemetjared: no pls dont leave i wont ignore u

MrPresident: fine

Sam: what about me-

ranboop: hi sam

Sam: i-

Sam: ranboo is my favorite now

Sam: **TheBloodGod** i stole your kid

TheBloodGod: what-

TheBloodGod: hes not my kid-

NotChild: right hes just your favorite

tubboat: thank you tommy

NotChild: shut up tubbo

tubboat: okay tommy

NotChild: thanks big man

TheBloodGod: **_Replying to NotChild:_ ** _right hes just your favorite ---- > _No argument.

Sam: omg techno

TheBloodGod: what

Sam: i just had a brilliant idea

TheBloodGod: okay?

Sam: we can share custody of ranboo

TheBloodGod: okay

Sam: arent i brilliant

TheBloodGod: yeah

Sam: great

Sam: ranboo were your dads now.

Sam: …

TheBloodGod: ranboo just left-

Sam: ;-;


	5. MrPresident: fundy how are u not shitting yourself rn

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 3:56 PM) _

NotChild:  **TheBloodGod** pls talk dadza into buying me a care

NotChild: car*

TheBloodGod: why the heck do you need a car

NotChild: unless someone else is gonna pick me and tubbo up from school

NotChild: i need to drive

yourdreamcometrue: yeah thatd be like asking for a wreck

NotChild: no one aske u bitch

tubboat: i tried to ask wilbur tommy

tubboat: he didnt respond

NotChild: stupid fucker

MrPresident: he has practice

NotChild: he practices enuf at home

Sam: tommy did u see ranboo today

NotChild: yeh hes with us rn waiting FOR SOMEONE TO PICK US UP

TheBloodGod: dadza says hes on his way

NotChild: fuckin finally

goodmuffin: language!

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 5:21 PM) _

imnotafurrybitch: just had fish for dinner, feelin good

MrPresident: i love how u say youre not a furry but then youre acting like a furry

imnotafurrybitch: stfu schlatt noone asked

badmuffin: just trolled bad, feeling good

ofcourseivemetjared: why is everypne so wired

ofcourseivemetjared: everyone* weird*

ranboop: imagine taking the time to spell things right

ranboop: couldn’t be me

goggles: where are sap karl and quackity

yourdreamcometrue: where else are they when all three of them are missing

goggles: :person_shrugging_orange:

TheBoodGod: found them

goggles: where are they

TheBloodGod: well six feet under now

ofcourseivemetjared: …

goggles: wtf…?

yourdreamcometrue: techno what-

TheBloodGod: what?

FIRE: techno why-

goggles: TECHNO YOU KILLED THEM

TheBloodGod: literally no i didnt

yourdreamcometrue: you literally said they were six feet under

ranboop: uh-

youdreamcometrue: ranboo call the popo

TheBloodGod: ranboo do not listen to dream

yourdreamcometrue: you literally killed my bff

goggles: okay one, ouch, two yeah, u killed my bff too

yourdreamcometrue: hes my bff bc ur my lover :heart_eyes:

goggles: techno can u pls kill him too

TheBloodGod: i didnt kill anyone wat-

FIRE: techno if u trhow me in the pool again i will kill u

TheBloodGod: lol ok

sanity100: pls help i cant swim-

DrugLord: OMG KARL NO

ofcourseivemetjared: youre literally texting us rn karl

sanity100: i-

sanity100: i forgot

ranboop: how did u forget

sanity100: :person_shrugging_purple:

DrugLord: just got played by my bf, feeling betrayed

sanity100: im sorry bby ilysm

DrugLord: ily2 bby <3

FIRE: wheres my luv :’(

sanity100: :kissing_heart:

DrugLord: sap ur so hot kith me

FIRE: UwU

ranboop: please tell me i did not just witness a grown adult male text UwU

TheBloodGod: unfortunately i cant

ranboop: sigh

Sam: *gasp* hi ranboo

ranboop: hi dad

Sam: crying rn ilysm

ranboop: :>

TheBloodGod: how was school

ranboop: long and hard

NotChild:  **_Replying to TheBloodGod:_ ** _ how was school ---- _ > y do u care more about him than me

TheBloodGod: hes quieter

NotChild: shut up

tubboat: tommy come over to my house

NotChild: k

_ Private message between ranboop + NotChild (Today at 5:49 PM) _

ranboop: u good?

NotChild: ofc, y?

ranboop: idk just thought id ask

NotChild: never better bitch

ranboop: i-

ranboop: okay-

NotChild: cya

ranboop: bye

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 5:57 PM) _

TheBloodGod:  **NotChild** dadza says to come back home for dinner

imnotafurrybitch: ur only just now eating dinner

NotChild: not hungry

TheBloodGod: dadza says not an option

TheBloodGod:  **_Replying to imnotafurrybitch_ ** _ : ur only just now eating dinner ---- _ > yeah. got a problem w/ that

imnotafurrybitch: nah just kinda surprised

MrPresident: fundy how are u not shitting yourself rn

imnotafurrybitch: bc im not a baby???

ofcourseivemetjared: techno literally just threatened u and ur liek

ofcourseivemetjared: totally fine

imnotafurrybitch: yes??

ofcourseivemetjared: im so proud of u son <3

TheBloodGod: tommy if you dont come home now im making u sleep outside. -dadza

NotChild: i dont want to

NotChild: im staying with tubbo

yourdreamcometrue: gogy will u go out to dinner w/ me

goggles: np

goggles: no*

yourdreamcometrue:  **_Replying to goggles:_ ** _ np ---- _ > great. pick u up at 6:30 <3

goggles: i literally said no

tubboat: tommy ur gonna get in trouble

NotChild: idc

TheBloodGod: dadzas mad at u tommy

NotChild: be there in 5

NotChild: bye tubbo

tubboat: bye bye tommy

ranboop: someone help pls-

TheBloodGod: ??

Sam: what happened

ranboop:  data:image/jpeg/type=cnodnuONyu-vuvHjbHJNJ-NhgyCZONj  skeppy just sent me this and now im scared for my life-

Sam:  **badmuffin goodmuffin** skeppy stop being a bitch, bad get your bf under control

badmuffin: pussy :P

goodmuffin: first of all language, skeppy and sam, second of all hes not my bf, and third skeppy stop traumatizing people

badmuffin: cant help it :)

goodmuffin: im literally gonna break ur legs

badmuffin: okokokokokokok i get it

goodmuffin: good now apologize

badmuffin: ranboob im sorry

goodmuffin: skeppy language!

Sam: …

Sam: did i just witness bad telling someone he’d break their legs-

TheBloodGod: now you see why i was scared of him

Sam:  _ hide me _

ranboop:  **_Replying to badmuffin:_ ** _ ranboob im sorry ---- _ > i forgive you

badmuffin: yay! :D

Sam: afk gonna go eat

TheBloodGod: same

goodmuffin: cmon skeppy weve gotta finish editing the video

badmuffin: sigh fine

ranboop: byyyee :wave:

_ ofcourseivemetjared changed their name (Today at 3:26 AM) _

wilby: perfect

NotChild: im trying to fucking sleep bitch

wilby: try harder

_ NotChild changed wilby's name (Today at 3:27 AM) _

ofcourseivemetjared: u stupid twerp let me change it

NotChild: wilby no-

NotChild: wilbur*

ofcourseivemetjared: YOU DID IT AGAIN AHAHAHAHAHHAHA

NotChild: stfu dickhead

ofcourseivemetjared: loooool

_ ofcourseivemetjared changed their name (Today at 3:29 AM) _

wilby: go to sleep tommy

NotChild: no

TheBloodGod: wtf both of you shut up and sleep

FIRE: if variable y is 20 and variable x is 10 what is the hypotenuse

sanity100: sap its the middle of the night pls go to sleep bby

TheBloodGod: 22.36 now everyone shut up and go to sleep

ranboop: i haev to finish hw tho

TheBloodGod: sleep or i will ping sam and well make u go to sleep

ranboop: welp gn guys <3

NotChild: sigh

wilby: kisses

FIRE: ty techno

sanity100: sap please

FIRE: ok bby

NotChild: pls stap-


	6. unknown: Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia is the fear of long words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just bought a 30 oz box of goldfish, feelin great

yourdreamcometrue: i hate college

goggles: why

FIRE: hes too dumb

yourdreamcometrue: im not dumb

FIRE: illiterate too

yourdreamcometrue: you wanna fite me sapnap

sanity100: oi dont threaten my waifu

DrugLord: my boyfriend senses are tingling

DrugLord: dream shut up

yourdreamcometrue: heart been brokesomany tiiimmes

tubboat: how tlal is two meterw

tubboat: meters*

MrPresident: apples

tubboat: ok ty

MrPresident: np

sanity100: dont listen to him tubbo its 6 feet

tubboat: um-

tubboat: how many inches is 6 feet

goggles: 72 in

tubboat: pog ty

MrPresident: dammit

TheBloodGod: stop trying to dissuade minors

DrugLord: what does dissuade mean

ranboop: you’re literally in college, how do u not know??

DrugLord: idk

ranboop: to dissuade means to throw someone off or trick someone, smth like that

DrugLord: oh kk col

Sam: ur so dumb quackity

sanity100: shut up sam

Sam: rip ;-;

FIRE: dont insult either of my waifus bicycle

FIRE: bitch*

MrPresident: literally ur all so dumb i cant

wilby: what does  hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia mean?

tubboat: ask ranboo he prolly knows

_ unknown joined The Pretty Committee (Today at 9:24 AM) _

__

unknown: Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia is the fear of long words

_ unknown left The Pretty Committee (Today at 9:25 AM) _

wilby: who the hell was that

NotChild: who added unknown

tubboat: it doesnt een say anyone added thm

MrPresident: wat-

yourdreamcometrue: what even just happened

wilby: well at least now i know what hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia means

badmuffin: youre literally not at all concerned that some random person managed to hack into th group chat

wilby: nah

MrPresident: its not that concerning

NotChild: meh

badmuffin: wh-

ranboop: im back wdim

wilby: some random person got into the gc somehow idk

ranboop: oh okay

badmuffin: is this normal

tubboat: not as fra as im awrae

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 3:21 PM) _

NotChild: if leaving minors stranded in jail is gunna be a recurring theme just buy me a fuckin car

TheBloodGod: wdym jail-

TheBloodGod: tommy what did you do

wilby: tommy what the fuck did u do

NotChild: wdym I didnt od naything??

goggles: why are u in jqil 

NotChild: school

NotChild: fucking dumbasses

TheBloodGod: oh my word

wilby: r u serious

NotChild: lietrally ranboo is with us how would we be in jail

ranboop: I take that as a compliment

tubboat: I nede ot do my hw lps

goodmuffin: is tubbo okay?

NotChild: hes find wym

badmuffin: bad gimme kithes

goodmuffin: skeppy no-

goggles: bad is 100% relatable rn

goodmuffin: george hlep meh pls

goggles: only if u save me from dream

goodmuffin: deal

yourdreamcometrue: literally what the hell did i do

goggles: dont even u know what u did

yourdreamcometrue: stole your heart ;)

badmuffin: bad wth ur so meen :’(

goodmuffin: language!

NotChild: ur all being children

NotChild: AND IM STILL TSUCK AT SCHOOL

ranboop: **Sam TheBloodGod** will one of u pick us up from school pls

TheBloodGod: i would but ive got fencing practice. sorry kid :/

Sam: i got it

ranboop: ty sam

NotChild: i feel so ignored

wilby: feel ignored

tubboat: i wont ingore u tommy

NotChild: ty tubbo this is why ur my favorite

ImKingMF: anyone no where i can get some stable heels

sanity100: did u try target

ImKingMF: not yet ty

sanity100: np

FIRE: why do u know where to get jeels

FIRE: heels*

sanity100: drama class

DrugLord: thats hot

Sam:  **ranboop** im here, where r u guys

wilby:  **_Replying to DrugLord_ ** _ thats hot ---- _ > can u all go one second without flirting w/ each other pls?

FIRE: thats liek asking us to stop talking

DrugLord: tell him sap

sanity100: ily both sm <333

MrPresident: y do i feel like this gc is mostly karlnapity flirting w/ each otehr

wilby: bc it is

_ Private message between Sam + TheBloodGod (Today 3:39 PM) _

Sam: techno help i cant find the minors

TheBloodGod: what?

TheBloodGod: What do you mean, you can’t find the minors?

Sam: they werent at school when i went to pick them up and i tried texting ranboo to let him know i was there and he never responded so i texted tubbo and tommy and they didnt reply either and i have no idea where they are

TheBloodGod: Okay, okay, calm down.

TheBloodGod: I’ll call Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my goldfish are half gone ;-;  
> sorry its so short i needed to get it out soon b4 i lost motivation


	7. I said, leave me alone!

Techno tried to not freak out at Sam’s message as he speedwalked to his car. Phil would be perturbed, to say the least, to find out that Tommy was missing.

As he drove home, he glanced down familiar streets, seeing if he could spot- or hear, in Tommy’s case- the high-schoolers.

As soon as he’d parked his car, he yanked the keys out of the transmission and walked quickly to the door. He pushed it open. “Phil, Sam can’t find the kids.”

Phil looked up from his bowl of Fruity Pebbles. “What?” he asked.

Techno felt like he was swallowing molasses. “Sam went to go pick up Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo, but they weren’t there when he got there.”

Phil stood up. He snatched his keys off the key hook. “Let’s go to the school first.”

Techno nodded and went back outside to his car. He backed out and drove to the school. Phil followed behind him.

A small vibration in his pocket let him know he got a text. He desperately hoped it was Tommy or Ranboo or Tubbo, but he couldn’t check on the road.

He hastily parked outside the school and pulled out his phone. 

It wasn’t from either of the three. Instead, it was from Sam.

_ Private message between Sam + TheBloodGod (Today at 3:52 PM) _

Sam: any luck? Where r u rn?

TheBloodGod: at the school, with Phil. tell the others

Sam: okay. want me to come to the school after that or should i look elsewhere?

TheBloodGod: will fill u in when phil and i r done at the school. you can check the mall if u want

Sam: okay i think ill take a group to the mall

TheBloodGod: that works too

Techno shoved his phone back in his pocket and followed Phil into the high school. Phil’s wings were folded, like they usually were, but there was a tenseness in the way he held them that Techno noticed.

If this was one of Tommy’s pranks, he was going to be in so much trouble. If it wasn’t…

Techno didn’t care to think about the probabilities of what could’ve happened.

Suddenly, his phone dinged in the familiar dinging of a message. It wasn’t the groupchat; groupchat pings made different sounds.

He pulled his phone out as Phil talked to the principal.

_ Private message between ranboop + TheBloodGod (Today at 3:55 PM) _

ranboop: techno um-

TheBloodGod: Where are you three?

ranboop: tommy said we should go to the mall because you guys wouldn’t show up and i tried to say no but he went anyway, so i went with them because i wanted to make sure they ddidnt die or smth andthen tommy got into a fight with someone cause they were picking on tubbo and now were running from them

TheBloodGod: send me your location, right now.

ranboop:  201 Wallace Ave, SouthMaryPikeville

TheBloodGod: omw

“Phil, I know where they are,” Techno said.

“Where?” Phil asked, immediately turning from his conversation with the principal to Techno.

He sent Phil the address, and, without another word, walked out to his car. He heard Phil thank the principal, then heard his footsteps following him across the hard marble halls.

He didn’t wait for Phil to catch up with him. Instead, he sat in his car just long enough to shoot Sam a text, then sped off to find Wallace Avenue.

Ranboo, only a few short blocks away from Techno, stood protectively in front Tubbo and Tommy. His tall 6’6 frame loomed over their attackers, but he was just thin enough that he didn’t look threatening enough to scare them off.

Aside from that, his nervousness probably showed.

He gulped down the gut feeling that had risen in his throat. He knew what that meant. His body was threatening to send him into his Enderwalk state, and then he  _ really _ wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“Listen, I’m sure my friend didn’t mean any harm,” Ranboo said.

“Right, because I’m sure he just AcCiDeNtAlLy punched me in the nose,” the tallest one- he wasn’t as tall as Ranboo, though- mocked.

“You were bein’ a fuckin jerk!” Tommy yelled at him, pushing in front of Ranboo. At his height of 6’3, he was just as tall as the tallest of the bullies.

“Tommy-”

“It ain’t my fault your friend’s a lame-ass pushover!”

“I’m aboutta push you over so hard you won’t be able to feel your legs.”

“Bet, punk.”

“You wanna go, bitch?”

“Fight me.”

“Enough!” Ranboo shouted over them. He tried to keep the anger out of his eyes, because eventually it would pour over into his face. “Tommy, you’re not really helping.”

“Yeah, tOmMy, you’re not helping!” the tallest mocked again, with a laugh.

The next few movements were a blur. Tubbo screamed from behind Ranboo, Tommy yelled, and suddenly Tommy and the tallest bully were rolling on the ground, punching and kicking at each other.

Ranboo and one of the tallest kid’s friends leapt forward and tried to pull them off each other, but they couldn’t get close enough without being kicked.

“Ryan, just stop man!”

“Tommy, stop! Stop it!”

“C’mon, man, let’s just go home!”

“Tommy!”

The screech of car tires on asphalt stopped all of them, and they froze.

Ranboo practically collapsed as he watched Techno get out of the car. The only thing stopping him was the deadly glare on his face as he walked toward Tommy and his adversary.

Tommy had his hand on the kid’s throat, and the kid had a handful of Tommy’s hair clenched in his hand. Both of their faces were bloody and bruising.

Techno easily pulled the two off of each other, setting them both on their feet. “Go home,” he said firmly to the bullies.

Too terrified to say anything else, they scampered off.

Another car pulled up behind Techno’s, and Phil climbed out. “Tommy, what the hell were you thinking!?” he said as he came toward them.

Tommy wiped the blood from his nose. “Leave me alone.”

“You could’ve gotten seriously hurt, Tommy,” Phil said. He reached out to Tommy.

“I said, leave me alone!” Tommy yelled violently. He held his arms close to his chest as he backed away from them.

“This never woulda happened if you had just waited, Tommy,” Techno said, folding his arms. He really wanted to go after those brats and gut them like a fish, but he couldn’t.

“Waited for what!? An adult to forget us again!?” Tommy said, defending himself. “If you want to forget us so bad, then why don’t you grow up and fuckin’ tell me already!”

“Tommy, no one wants to forget you,” Phil said.

“Oh, really? Then why are we stranded at school every afternoon? Why are we always the after-thought? Why is it always that we have to remind you where we are?” Tommy shook his head. “If this is what grown-ups do all the time, I don’t think I  _ want _ to grow up.” And with that he bolted off.

“Tommy, wait!” Tubbo yelled after him. He started to run after Tommy, but Ranboo put a hand on his shoulder. “Let me go! I want to go with Tommy!”

Techno shook his head. “Let Phil and I go after him.”

Tubbo shook his head. “He’s  _ my _ best friend!” He shook himself free from Ranboo’s hand and chased after the direction Tommy had disappeared off into.

“Tubbo, wait!” Ranboo called. He turned back to Techno and Phil.

“C’mon,” Techno said, climbing into his car. Ranboo sat in the passengers seat. “Tell me what happened.”

Ranboo shifted slightly as Techno started the car and started driving. “Well,” he started, “we were standing outside the school. Tommy had already texted you guys, and then I pinged you and Sam. We’d waited about five minutes or so and Tommy was like, ‘They’re not coming, guys.’ I tried to assure him that they were, Sam had told me he was on his way. Tommy just shook his head, and then he was like, ‘Let’s go to the mall. If they get to do whatever they want and forget about us, then we do, too.’ Tubbo, of course, was willing to do anything with Tommy. I told him it was a bad idea, but he went anyway, so I went with him.”

“You went to the mall? Did you not see Sam?” Techno asked, keeping his eyes on the road while Ranboo watched out for Tubbo and Tommy.

“I think I might’ve seen him, Dream, and Wilbur going inside as we were running out, but I’m not sure. Are they looking for us?” Ranboo asked with a twinge of guilt.

Techno nodded. “Why don’t you text him really quick? Let ‘im know you’re good.”

Ranboo nodded.

_ Private message between ranboop + Sam (Today at 4:09 PM) _

_ You have 7 missed messages from Sam. _

Ranboo winced and scrolled past the messages.

_ ranboop: hey sam _

_ Sam: omg thank goodness. where are you? _

_ ranboop: w/ techno. we’ll fill u in when we find tubbo and tommy _

_ Sam: what? Where are they? _

_ ranboop: ran off after.. _

_ ranboop: its a long story _

_ Sam: aight, just tell me later. Im just glad youre okay :) _

_ ranboop: :) _

Ranboo smiled as he put the phone away. Then he looked back out the window to watch for his friends.

Meanwhile, Tubbo breathed heavily as he tried to find Tommy. “Wait for me, Tommy!” he called out.

He caught a glimpse of Tommy’s white and red shirt darting behind a building. “Tommy!”

He quickly followed, despite his tired legs’ protests. He gulped in lungfuls of air, only pausing for a second before he was running again.

Tubbo would’ve passed Tommy if he hadn’t paused again. He turned his head to find Tommy sitting against the back wall of a shop.

“Tommy, why didn’t you wait for me?” Tubbo asked as he sat down next to Tommy.

“Not now, Tubbo,” Tommy muttered.

Tubbo stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say. “Do you wanna go back to my house?” It was the only thing he could think to say.

“I don’t know, Tubbo,” Tommy said, trailing off.

Tubbo stood, then held a hand to his best friend. “C’mon. Let’s go. They’re probably worried about us.”

Tommy scoffed, but took Tubbo’s hand. He half-pulled himself up and half-let Tubbo pull him up. “Be real, Tubbo. This isn’t the first time they’ve forgotten us.”

“Well,” Tubbo said, “I don’t think they meant to forget us. I mean, Phil’s the only one that’s not in college.”

Tommy shrugged.

“Let’s just go back to my house and play games,” Tubbo suggested.

Again, Tommy shrugged but there was a light smile on his face. “Sure thing, big man.”


	8. yourdreamcometrue: WHAT DID I DO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short, i needed to post something. prolly gonna post something in my oneshots
> 
> f in the chat for Tommy. as he would say, pog through the pain. o7

NotChild: dream i hate you

yourdreamcometrue: nothing new but what did i do this time

NotChild: idk

yourdreamcometrue: you-

yourdreamcometrue: then y r u mad at me

NotChild: idk i just know u did something to me

wilby: wht are you talking about tommy

yourdreamcometrue: ^^^

NotChild: theres no logical way to explain it, i just know that dream did something to me, and now i hate him fro it

yourdreamcometrue: i didnt do anything i dont understand y u all hate me T^T

NotChild: mhm

NotChild: okay sure

TheBloodGod: hm hum the children are fighting again

NotChild: dream r u an orphan

yourdreamcometrue: no not technically y?

NotChild: dang it nvm

MrPresident: dream is a liar

yourdreamcometrue: why is everyone so mean to me today ;-;

tubboat: draem ur dmub

ranboop: i suddenly feel like dream is a terrible person

NotChild: im hurt dream

yourdreamcometrue: WHAT DID I DO

NotChild: i have no idea, but i know u did something

yourdreamcometrue: HOW

Sam: im sorry tubbo

tubboat: why r u srory sam

Sam: idk im just sorry

tubboat: oh ok

DrugLord: sigh

FIRE: whats wrong

DrugLord: idk i just feel super down tdoay

sanity100: aww iss okay quackity sap and i luv u <3

DrugLord: ty baes

yourdreamcoometrue: techno is liek the only one here whos on my side

TheBloodGod: woah, hey

TheBloodGod: lets not get too ahead ofoursleves dream

TheBloodGod: i never said anythin along those lines

yourdreamcometrue: going dark

goggles: i just woke up to 39+ notifications what happened?

yourdreamcometrue: coming back

goggles: smh im going back tobed

yourdreamcometrue: going dark again

wilby: in other news

wilby: ive been asked to play at a concert in a week

ranboop: congrats

wilby: ty

wilby: only problem is i need someone to sing w/ me

ranboop: not it

TheBloodGod: dadzas calling me, gtg

tubboat: tommy lets go play vidoe gmaes

NotChild: dont have to aks me twice

MrPresident: ive gotta um-

MrPresident: i need-

MrPresident: fuck it theres no way in hell im doing that

yourdreamcometrue: I CAN I CAN DO IT

wilby: is theer like-

wilby: no one else who wants to do it

youdreamcometrue: idek what i did will someone pls explian

FIRE: no

yourdreamcometrue: whyyy ;-;

FIRE: bc no one else knows either

FIRE: anyway karl quackity and i are goin on a date

wilby: bad or skeppy can either of u sing

badmuffin: nope

goodmuffin: stage fright

wilby: ;-; i think i mite cri

yourdreamcometrue: i mmeeeeeaan…

wilby: fine

yourdreamcometrue: yay! :D

wilby: i hate this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went dark for like 5 hours on discord because of tommy's death
> 
> i think i might cry ;-;


	9. wilby: cries in scared of ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my goldfish are officially gone :blobsad: ;-;

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 12:07 AM) _

Sam: behold my incredible smartness

_ Sam changed their name (Today at 12:07 AM) _

greeneggsandsam: im so smart omg

wilby: what is it with people and changing their names in the middle of the night

greeneggsandsam: :person_shrugging_green:

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 9:32 AM) _

greeneggsandsam: in hindsight

greeneggsandsam: i have no idea why my high af ass thought this was a good name at 12:00 at night

FIRE: idk i like it

sanity100: sapnap bb ur literally high pls go back to bed

FIRE: karl ilysm <3

sanity100: i love you too.  **DrugLord** pls help me get this mf in bed

DrugLord: omw

sanity100: ty ily

DrugLord: <3

_ greeneggsandsam changed their name (Today at 9:35 AM) _

Sam: rip

TheBloodGod: my neck hurts

wilby: y

TheBloodGod: i dont remember

NotChild: good

tubboat: im srory tomy

NotChild: why

tubboat: i acicdenatlly baet ur hi score

NotChild: You what…?

wilby: tubbo run hes using grammar

tubboat: ;-;

imnotafurrybitch: u know what i just realized

imnotafurrybitch: idk half teh people in this gc

imnotafurrybitch: like i know wilbur techno tommy and schlatt

MrPresident: kiss me

imnotafurrybitch: i only know wilbur techno and tommy

MrPresident: rip :,)

yourdreamcometrue: welcome to my life

ranboop: if u all dont mind im trying to do school pls and ty

Sam: everyone shut up

wilby: sir yes sir

NotChild: youre and embaresement

TheBloodGod: your spelling is an embarrassment.

NotChild: :P idc

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 4:01 AM) _

sanity100: Why did I get a call from the police about Sapnap being in jail?

DrugLord: i-

DrugLord: r u serious

DrugLord: he actually let himself get caught

wilby: what the frick is going on

sanity100: Quackity.

DrugLord: yes, karlos, my love

sanity100: What. Do. You. Know?

DrugLord: ahaha well y’see

ranboop: If I get

ranboop: one more

ranboop: God-forsaken message

ranboop: I am going to murder

ranboop: all of you

ranboop: without remorse.

wilby: i-

wilby: cries in scared of ranboo

sanity100: Well, I wouldn’t  _ have _ to be up if Sapnap wasn’t in jail, so mind your own business.

ranboop: Oh, well, that would be SWELL. That is, if I could. But I can’t. If you wanna get your boyfriend out of jail, go do it yourself. Don’t drag everyone else into it.

sanity100: It’s the middle of the night. I’m not getting up at 4 IN THE FREAKING MORNING to go get Sap out of jail.

ranboop: Well, then that sounds like a  _ you _ problem.

sanity100: Excuse me?

ranboop: You’re excused.

ranboop: Now I’m going back to bed.

ranboop: If I get another message

ranboop: I have easy access to all you hold dear.

sanity100: Oh, wow, I’m so scared.

ranboop: I have no qualms with starting tonight.

sanity100: Whatever.

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 9:29 AM) _

MrPresident: holy shit

yourdreamcometrue: uhhHhHhH-

TheBloodGod: lol

ranboop: morning guys what’s up

FIRE: omg pls don’t kill me

ranboop: wat-

sanity100: hi guys

DrugLord: ...hi karl…?

sanity100: ??

ranboop: hey karl. hru

sanity100: heya ranboo. Im good u

badmuffin: wtf…?

imnotafurrybitch: WHAT!?!

goodmuffin: oh my goodness-

ranboop: nothinm much, just a bit tired

sanity100: yeh same lol

ranboop: rip XD

wilby: do

wilby: what

wilby: how

ranboop: y’s everyone acting so weird

DrugLord: u dont remember lats night

ranboop: lol i dont remember a lot of thinsg so no

sanity100: same XD

sanity100: what happened?

goggles: scroll up

sanity100: omg im so sorry ranboo

ranboop: nononono im sorry karl that was so rude of me

sanity100: ik but im sorry i was totally disregarding you

ranboop: well yes but i was being rude to. Im sososo sorry

badmuffin: wtf XD

TheBloodGod: that was the most entertainingly scary thing ive read in my entire life

TheBloodGod: lol im sending this to phil

ranboop: oh no pls dont

TheBloodGod: too late lol

tubboat: taht wsa so srtaneg

NotChild: can we just all agree that that neevr happened

tubboat: yaeh

yourdreamcometrue: yes

MrPresident: yeah

imnotafurrybitch: definitely

Sam: uh-huh

wilby: no complaints

ranboop: yes

sanity100: agreed

FIRE: yus

DrugLord: mhm

TheBloodGod: im never going to forget this but sure y not

badmuffin: yeh

goodmuffin: oh my stars yes

goggles: idek what were agreeing abt but yes

ImKindMF: hey guys wdim?

ranboop: nothing

TheBloodGod: hi eret

goggles: where have u been?

ImKingMF: wdym lol

tubboat: u havnet bnee hree teh last fwe dasy

ImKingMF: lol idk what ur talking about

NotChild: sus

_ Sam changed their name (Today at 9:47 AM) _

greeneggsandsam: sigh rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop- where was eret  
> lol i thought itd be funny if ranboo and karl had a fight and neither of them remembered bc theyre both memory bois now XD sorry its so short


	10. yourdreamcometrue: couldnt be me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 85% of the events in this chapter are real life events that have or will happen to me. Good day.

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 12:01 PM) _

NotChild: taht momnet wehn u hate ur best friend wiht everytihng u r

tubboat: tomymmmyyy imsoryryryryry

NotChild: i haet u

wilby: wat the fuq why are you being even more of a gremlin than usual

TheBloodGod: are you really surprised 

DrugLord: i miss my baes T^T

greeneggsandsam: where r they

ranboop: can someone pls tell me why arl and sap are speedrunning eating hotdogs

ranboop: karl*

DrugLord: baes!! :D

yourdreamcometrue: thats my thing wtf 

goggles: rleax ill get them

yourdreamcometrue: gogy ur the best

goggles: ye i know lol

MrPresident: its been so long

imnotafurrybitch: since last youve seen your son

MrPresident: since ive been active here

MrPresident:  **_Replying to imnotafurrybitch:_ ** _ since last youve seen your son ---- _ > what the hell?

sanity100: lost to the mosnter

tubboat: to hte man bheidn the slaughetr

ranboop: since you’ve been gone

ImKingMF: wtf is going on

goodmuffin: ive been singing thsi stupid song

TheBloodGod: …

greeneggsandsam: so i could ponder

imnotafurrybitch: the sanity of your mother

wilby: can someone pls tell me what that even was

tubboat: we weer leeriking

NotChild: u wer wat now

ranboop: o7 rip

imnotafurrybitch: who r we ripping?

FIRE: i won at 21 hotdogs

sanity100: ;-; i had to pause to sing man behind the slaughter

yourdreamcometrue: you both suck

FIRE: TvT

goggles: dont mind him hes jsyt upste bc u guys did a speedrun without him

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 10:34 PM) _

yourdreamcometrue: lol imagine getting arrested for speedrunning groceries

TheBloodGod: i-

yourdreamcometrue: couldnt be me

NotChild: i have nveer been arerested 

tubboat: me nietehr 

NotChild: shurt pu tubob

NotChild: LOL TUBOB HAHAHHAHAHAH

tubboat: ;-;

_ NotChild changed tubboat’s name. (Today at 10:35 PM) _

_ TheBloodGod added Dadza to The Pretty Committee (Today at 10:35 PM) _

tubob: ;-;

TheBloodGod:  **Dadza** pls tell these heathens to get in bed

NotChild: LOOOL TUBOB

Dadza: lol rip tubbo

TheBloodGod: dadza really

Dadza: what lol its funny

goggles:  **_Replying to yourdreamcometrue:_ ** _ lol imagine getting arrested for speedrunning groceries ---- _ > wht the hell dream

yourdreamcometrue: :)

ranboop: that face is gonna haunt my dreams

yourdreamcometrue: i have finally served my purpose

yourdreamcometrue: i can die in peace now

goggles: no dont do that. then who am i gonna make fun of lal the time

yourdreamcometrue: for a second there i thought u cared abt me :’(

goggles: i do i do ur the only person who lets me make fun if u

goggles: of*

yourdreamcometrue: you do love me :D

goggles: dont put words in my mouth dream

TheBloodGod: evryone pls shut up and g to bed

Dadza: go to bed peopel 

ranboop: yessir mr minecraft

tubob: okya ;-;

NotChild: lol tubob XD

Dadza: TommyInnit

NotChild: gn guys ily see you in the morning

goggles: going dark

yourdreamcometrue: bye bye ily gogy

goggles: :P

wilby: i just flipped an entire fucking pan of corn meal onto my foot

FIRE: HOW!??!!?!

wilby: it was on the floor and i sptepped on it

wilby: then it flipped up and liek half of it is on my foot

wilby: EW ITS IN MY SHOE NO I HATE IT

NotChild: tubbo our plan is working-

Dadza: everyone go to bed

wilby: dadza thos is possibly the sworst thing thats happened to ne all day

Dadza: im sorry

Dadza: go to sleep youll feel better in the morning

wilby: ok ;-;

sanity100: QUACKITY WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING ONE SHOE

DrugLord: i had to throw my otehr one at a karen

sanity100: oh ok

Dadza: everyone go to bed before I find where every last one of you lives

FIRE: jokes on you, dream is homeless

yourdreamcometrue: I AM NOT MY HOUSE IS JUST VERY FAR AWAY AND IM IN COLLEGE

Dadza: homeless, college, same thing

Dadza: now everyone go to sleep

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 6:21 AM) _

TheBloodGod: social experiment time

wilby: wat-

TheBloodGod: good luck

sanity100: im scared-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha gotta love flipping a pan of corn meal into your shoe


	11. tubboat: i ahve bombs if that helsap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i totally forgot about technos social experiment and i wrote a chapter so you get this and then the experiment because im stupid lol

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 3:33 PM) _

sanity100: when you’re literally moments away from punting a child across a field

tubboat: bute why

sanity100: because i have the physical capability

tubboat: fair

yourdreamcometrue: anybody got any spare change

TheBloodGod: 34 cents why

yourdreamcometrue: idk i just rlly want some spare change

TheBloodGod: what are you, the government?

yourdreamcometrue: idk maybe :)

ranboop: i-

_ TheBloodGod removed yourdreamcometrue from The Pretty Committee (Today at 3:34 PM) _

_ goggles added yourdreamcometrue to The Pretty Committtee (Today at 3:34 PM) _

yourdreamcometrue: you do love me :D

goggles: incorrect i just really didnt want to hear you complain

yourdreamcometrue: :’(

yourdreamcometrue: techno ur so mean

TheBloodGod: silence government 

tubboat: he jsut silence govemrnented u haha

NotChild: oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

wilby: SUCK IT GREEN BOOOOIIIIIIIIII

NotChild: YEAAAAAHHHHH BUUUURRRRN

yourdreamcometrue: rip all the brits hate me

FIRE: dont worry its not just them

yourdreamcometrue: what did i ever do to you :’(

FIRE: should i count all the times u were an ass

DrugLord: Personalmente, creo que Dream es un idiota demasiadas veces para contar con las dos manos, por lo que hace el esfuerzo de contar, en realidad, infructuoso y que requiere mucho tiempo.

ranboop: ᔑ⊣∷ᒷe↸, ᑑ⚍aᓵꖌ╎ℸ ̣||. ℸ ̣⍑ᔑリꖌ ||𝙹⚍ ⎓o∷ not ʖothᒷr╎n⊣ ∴ith a tranᓭꖎator :)

DrugLord: No hay problema, mi amigo!

sanity100: anyone care to translate

badmuffin: quackity said Personally, I think Dream is an idiot too many times to count on two hands, so he makes the effort to count, actually, fruitless and time-consuming and ranboo said Agreed, Quackity. Thank you for not bothering with a translator. :) and then quackity said no problem my friend

goodmuffin: did he actually put the smiley face in his message or did you add that

ranboop: no that was in my message

goodmuffin: oh, okie ^v^

MrPresident: is no one gonna talk about that fact that quackity knows enchantment language or whatever the fuck its called

yourdreamcometrue: nah

wilby: omg omg omg omg omg omg someone halp pls

NotChild: what hapepend 

TheBloodGod: who do i need to kill

tubboat: i ahve bombs if that helsap.

Dadza: what happened wil

wilby: someone names jared is playing w/ me at the concert

TheBloodGod: oh this i gotta see

TheBloodGod: im buyin everyone tickets to watch wilbur shoot side glares at some random person that he knows nothin about aside from the fact that his name his jared

NotChild: yesssss

ranboop: i dont get it whats so special about jared

wilby: NOTHING THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WORTHY OF NOTING ABOUT JARED. HES AN INSIGNIFICANT, WORTHLESS LITTLE BITCH THAT DESRVES HELL AND EVERYTHING ELSE TERRIBLE IN THIS WORLD. HE HAS NO REDEEMING QUALITIES OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT HE’S TOTALLY RIPPED AND HES REALLY HOT. THAT IS IT. THERE IS NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT JARED AND I HATE HIM WITH EVERYTHING THAT I AM

greeneggsandsam: i-

ranboop: that was violent

tubboat: lol every time

NotChild: tubbo i think that was the firts time u spelled every word in a sentence correctly

sanity100: woah-

FIRE: still reeling over wilbur’s immense hate for jared

Dadza: oh its not just  _ jared _

Dadza: its  _ any _ jared

ImKingMF: makes me so glad im not a jared

DrugLord: seconded

wilby: im going to bed i hate the world

TheBloodGod: youll be fine

wilby: shut up and let me be dramatic :P

TheBloodGod: aight

sanity100:  **_Replying to TheBloodGod:_ ** _ social experiment time ---- _ > ???

TheBloodGod: oh yeh, totally forgot lol

TheBloodGod: strange cause theyve been bugging me about it all day

badmuffin: why do i get this strange sense of foreboding

DrugLord: what does foreboding mean

ranboop:  a feeling that something bad will happen

DrugLord: oh ok

ranboop: honestly…

TheBloodGod: im too tired rn, i’ll do it tomorrow bye

FIRE: bye???


	12. Dadza: techno pls get them under control this is killing my phone ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be prepared for chaos

_ The Pretty Committee (Today at 11:34 AM) _

TheBloodGod: i’m leaving you all with chaos

TheBloodGod: those of u who survive are extremely talented.

ranboop: huh-

DrugLord: karl this is all your fault

sanity100: i was curious okay

wilby: fuck you karl

FIRE: shut up wilbur

DrugLord: im gonna kill you wilbur dont u ever talk to my fiance like that again

wilby: idfc

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: pogchamp

TheBloodGod: cant ebelieve he actuallyt let su od this

TheBloodGod: pog

TheBloodGod: e

wilby: what the actual hell

ranboop: heh

TheBloodGod: blood prince blood prince

TheBloodGod: ranboooooo!!

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: POG

Dadza: huh they’re quieter today

TheBloodGod: dadza

TheBloodGod: E

TheBloodGod: DADZA POG

TheBloodGod: omg phil dadza

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: pog

TheBloodGod: e

tubboat: wath teh heck

NotChild: wth why

TheBloodGod: tommy tubbo

TheBloodGod: clingy duo

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: pog

TheBloodGod: gremlin child

TheBloodGod: bee child

sanity100: what have i brought upon everyone

FIRE: idk karl you tell us

TheBloodGod: karlnapity

TheBloodGod: karlnapity pog

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: pog

TheBloodGod: pog

TheBloodGod: pog

TheBloodGod: e e e

yourdreamcometrue: techno having a spasm orrrr??

TheBloodGod: HOMELESS GREEN TELETUBBY

TheBloodGod: HOMELESS

TheBloodGod: AHAHAHAHHA

TheBloodGod: POG HES HOMELESS

TheBloodGod: u mean homeless teletubby

TheBloodGod: HAHA GRENE HOMESLESS TELETUBBYYYYYY

TheBloodGod: LMAO

TheBloodGod: POG POG

TheBloodGod: dang thye getting fired uo

TheBloodGod: LOOOOOOL

TheBloodGod: HES HOMELESS AHHAHAHAHA

yourdreamcometrue: ;-;

ranboop: lol

TheBloodGod: blood prince

TheBloodGod: blood prince

TheBloodGod: blood prince pog

TheBloodGod: blood prince e

TheBloodGod: blood prince

TheBloodGod: ranboo ranboo

TheBloodGod: ranboo pog

TheBloodGod: blood prince

TheBloodGod: blood prince

Dadza: techno pls get them under control this is killing my phone ;-;

TheBloodGod: dadza nooo

TheBloodGod: why dadza

TheBloodGod: noooo

TheBloodGod: :sob:

TheBloodGod: dadza whyyyyy

TheBloodGod: :techno_cry:

TheBloodGod: nooooo

TheBloodGod: ;-;

sanity100: if techno hasn’t sent the most messages in the gc after this, idk who has

goodmuffin: what the actual muffin is happening

TheBloodGod: badboyhalo

TheBloodGod: bad where geppy

TheBloodGod: BAD

TheBloodGod: BAD ILY <33

TheBloodGod: MUFFINS

TheBloodGod: bad i love muffins

TheBloodGod: bad bad bad bad!!!

badmuffin: wats goin on-

TheBloodGod: GEPPY

TheBloodGod: SKEPY TROLL

TheBloodGod: TROLL

TheBloodGod: AHAHA SKEEPYY

TheBloodGod: POG

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: pog

Dadza: brb im gonna go check on techno

Dadza: if im not back in 2 minutes, im dead or smth

ranboop: oh dear

wilby: yeah imna go help dadza

NotChild: im staying in the safety of tubbos home

tubboat: ;-; im scared of techno now

imnotafurrybitch: is techno- like- okay?-

TheBloodGod: FURRY

TheBloodGod: FUNDYYY

TheBloodGod: pog

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: wilbur ily

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: fundy is a furry

TheBloodGod: Blood for the Blood God

TheBloodGod: Blood for the Blood God

TheBloodGod: Blood for the Blood God

TheBloodGod: Blood for the Blood God

TheBloodGod: Blood for the Blood God

TheBloodGod: Blood for the Blood God

TheBloodGod: Blood for the Blood God

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: e

TheBloodGod: thank you phil

Dadza: np

TheBloodGod: if anyone

TheBloodGod: questions what happened

TheBloodGod: …

greeneggsandsam: hey guys what did i miss

ranboop: nothin

MrPresident: why did i miss near 200 messages

TheBloodGod: only 200??

TheBloodGod: they were quiet today

goodmuffin: o.O

ImKingMF: karl i need nail polish

sanity100: aight dm me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; i wrote this all in liek  
> 10 minutes


End file.
